Reasons
by Werewolf of Fire
Summary: Snow's been acting as a therapist and she muses about one of her patients in particular. Slight GalianSnow


**Disclaimer:** All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No copyright infringement is intended as I'm only borrowing the characters in order to amuse myself. In simple terms: The characters and anime/manga plot belong to Nobuyuki Anzai, whilst the plot for this belongs to me.

_Warning_: OOCness (precaution). All spelling/grammatical errors are my own. If you spot some mention them and I will fix them (they'll be even worse today; my aunt's computer doesn't possess a spell-checker and doesn't download things).

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Reasons**

Beneath a clear blue as blue could be sky, the world of MAR was slowly rebuilding itself. Every damaged city was slowly piecing itself back together again, the rubble and ash being cleared for a new beginning like a seedling after a bushfire. Lestava was the first to be rebuilt and was now a spectacle of great beauty with the castle's large polished windows, newly designed and made red and blue flags and newly planted trees. Whilst the village surrounding it was a bustle of eager merchants and village leaders bartering the little produce they'd been able to harvest as their own towns were being remade.

It had been three months since the end of the Second War Games and Princess Snow and her loyal band of seven found themselves helping in the recreation of a small town by the name of Kaia. It wasn't very big and most of the buildings and surrounding forest had been burnt to the ground. They'd stood in small hills of black and grey powder, without the hope of being renovated. Alan had bluntly ordered the villagers to aid them in the knocking down of the remains of the town.

Snow had watched sadly, an air of annoyance surrounding her like a protective aura as Edward told her to sit down and rest because the journey there had been long and tiring, despite Nanashi's expert use of his Aldata ARM to get them there. She wasn't six any more, and she wanted to help. She would have been, had Alan not threatened her through the means of locking her up for a few days, had she stepped within six feet of any of the remains. Both males were far too protective of her. What did they think a little bit of debris could do to her that a Chess Soldier like Mr Hook couldn't?

With large, deep blue eyes she watched as friends and old enemies joined forces to attend to the damage created by them over the past few months. Amongst them was Ash, Galian, Candice, Magical Roe and Rolan. All of which looked tormented and dealt with it by being either shy or by wearing a heavy mask of some sort as they were sent sneers and other unpleasant greetings from the villagers. She frowned sadly, her eyes like whirlpools filled with guilt. Much to Snow's own surprise, the remaining Zodiac Knights weren't all that bad. It had been a devastating blow to her heart to realise that the enemies she had once faught were as human as she was. She had felt as though Ginta had jabbed her in the chest with his dagger ARM when the realisation had first hit her.

Ginta had mentioned (with many interuptions from his childish father as he added tid bits of information here and there, a huge grin having adorned his handsome face everytime he had) something called 'therapy' the night of the Chess' defeat and had said each one of the remaining Zodiac Knights should go through it, one at a time with five of them. Jack had immediately dismissed himself from the plan; he was to be providing such a thing for several rooks, pawns and bishops when they returned to his farmn as soon as he got the chance; they were going to be harvesting the food stuffs for the next few months as most fields were still in a state of destruction. And he admitted with a bright blush that the likes of Galian scared him into a shivering mass of goop. Alan had also claimed he wanted no part, which they allowed; he wasn't one of the most patient people and he didn't enjoy listening to people and their worries. If anything, the Knights would come out with more scars after a talk with him, than healed wounds.

However, Snow had listened intently (the Princess couldn't believe that people in Ginta's world got paid to listen to people) and was nodding in agreement by the end of it all. She'd taken to her job - after having the entire process of asking questions, forgetting prejudices and other facts that would make their rehabilitation (caused by long periods of time around people that were 'just' and 'good') faze from their mind's view, spewed out to the group by Danna with a loud laugh - with much gusto. She'd gained Magical Roe as her first patient, with the rest soon to follow.

He was just the same as she remembered him. Ready with a joke and a smile even during the most dire of times. They'd talked fairly easily once they'd started as though they were old friends catching up on each other's lives, which in a way they were. She could understand his need for freedom as he explained his circumstances to her; she had run from her mother when she'd started to show her true self, like a moth from its carefully camouflaged cocoon. Magical Roe hadn't been able to do that; he'd always lived of Diana's slush fund; he owed her too much because of it. Snow supposed he hadn't had much choice when it came to becoming a soldier; it was obey or die and Magical Roe's death would have been a waste. As she watched him juggle a range of items - differing in shape, size and weight, from logs to small, toy animals - and lighting up the children's ash smudged faces, Snow found that she couldn't help but smile with them; Magical Roe could bring a much needed laugh out of the most sour of people.

Ash had been her next client. He was much like Magical Roe in that he was prepared with a laugh and a trick in order to cast smiles upon any audience he gained. Though his shows contained far more slapstick than what Magical Roe's did. He'd provided the most amusing fire show the night after the War Games, especially as he marched the other knights that had survived their battles after him with a laugh and a silly grin from beneath his skull mask. The children at Reginleaf Castle had loved seeing him juggle flickering flames whilst bouncing around like a man walking over glass. At that moment he was incinerating the framework of a large hall, the remains of flame tormented books by his feet. She vaguely heard a woman with stringy brown hair murmur a sobbed, "What a waste" into her hands as she watched her beloved home fall to the ground with a elderly shreik and a thunderous crash. The smell of smoke caused the Princess to cough as she shifted herself from the middle of the village to a crate packed full of supplies just outside of the Northern side.

Again, it was obvious that Ash held no malicious intent towards anything and after an hour long discussion the night of his therapy session (which focussed around children and both their families), Snow had come to understand his logic, despite her annoyance at having been thought the side she'd taken could have lost. She'd pouted petulantly at the thought.

Across the other side of the town, Rolan was being ordered around by a temperamental Candice, his pretty face contorted between wanting to bawl (as he had tears in his large, innocent eyes) and wanting to smile (his lips just wouldn't stop twitching up at their corners). Snow couldn't blame him as he suddenly became the target for another bout of shrill shouting as he worked to shift a wheelbarrow full of dirt to a slowly growing pile outside the village. It seemed as though the harsh woman thought he was going too slowly. Snow giggled into her hand as she continued to watch them bicker.

Both Knights had been drawn into the Chess via Phantom's being in them. Rolan had been saved from poverty by him, taken in and cared for despite Phantom's seeing him only that day, as he'd explained during his fights with Alviss. Candice had fallen for him after he'd beaten her, as she'd told Snow the night of their therapy session together, her voice dripping with admiration and affection as she spoke of all of his good qualities. It had been strange hearing that Phantom was 'kind' and 'polite'. But Snow had obediantly nodded as Candice rambled and sighed sadly at all their circumstances. Snow had thought it was best for Candice to take herself and Rolan to make Phantom another grave. It would at least make them feel as though the Draconian Knight had been honoured in some way.

Each of their reasons seemed somewhat selfless. Or in the least, not completely made for their own personal gain. Would Snow have joined the Chess had Phantom charmed his way into her heart? Would she have joined if only to repay a debt she owed the woman that had saved her life? Would she have joined to protect the people of her kingdom? The Princess' brows furrowed, she couldn't honestly answer the first question, but she knew she would have done everything in her power to do the second and third should she have not escaped Diana's slender, pretty hands.

However, her final patient made her stomach knot and her head ache terribly, as though Babbo had decided to bounce on her head. Galian hadn't joined the Chess to save a friend's life, nor to repay any debts he could have owed any one of the Zodiac Knights or the Queen. He hadn't joined so that he could impress or be close to the one he loved. Galian, the ex-leader of Luberia, had joined the Chess for purely personal gain.

Snow picked at invisible fluff on her jacket, her eyes leaving the Knight helping Nanashi move larger pieces of debree so that the could be thrown upon the slowly growing bonfire in the centre of the village. He didn't smile, didn't laugh, despite Nanashi seeming to be all grins and chuckles. He seemed very stern since his fight with Nanashi, granted he hadn't appeared before them before the night of the final battle.

Should she forgive such a selfish being? Was she able to? He hadn't felt any remorse when he'd heard the news of his used-to-be comrades had been reported slaughtered, he'd told her so. He claimed that they were the ones to turn on Peta first and that if they were too weak to protect themselves after earning the man's wrath then they deserved everything they received. Which was odd. None of the other Zodiac Knights had mentioned the man in the pointy hat. Well, except for Candice (but she'd only ever mentioned him with an insult; supposedly he'd been attempting to keep Phantom from her, though Snow doubted that). It was as though Galian had thought he had to protect the man.

He'd been extrordinarily blunt with her, almost to the point of passing Alan when he started on his doom and gloom of the real world lectures. Galian had claimed that the weak perished, thus he wanted to be as strong as he could possibly be. At the time the Chess Soldiers had been the main source of power in the world and that it was only logical that he joined them in order to become so too. When she'd hesitantly asked if he'd ever thought of killing people in order to make himself stronger he hadn't answered.

Which confused Snow. Because he didn't seem to want to kill anyone. He didn't talk of death and wanting revenge on the human race. All the man spoke of was becoming strong so that he could live as he wanted to in the world as it was. Did he not know if he would or not? Did he not know what lengths he would go to for power?

Idly, Snow lifted her dark eyes to Galian's form. He seemed uneffected by the work he was doing and the raging sun as it glared down at their backs as he continued to move and disintergrate more stone and wood with amazingly high amounts of flashing, bright electricity. It was as though shooting stars were flying from his mighty sword with every jolt. Snow blinked and continued to watch, before he placed the rectangular shaped ARM back into it's sheath and wiped at his brow.

With a determined scowl, the Princess leapt from her seat on the heavy, scratchy, wooden crate and headed over to the refreshments table (where Nanashi had set up a seat and was sweet talking the teenaged 'ladies'. They all squealed happily with his every word.) and poured two glasses of melon juice. The purple liquid tinted all that she saw through it mauve as she carefully carried them towards the Knight now sweeping and shovelling the ashes of his job into a wooden barrow. Snow cleared her throat softly, "Uh, Galian-"

"Alan told you not to come anywhere near the workers. He will have my head." The knight stood up straight and for the first time, Snow realised that his cheeks were flushed from his work, stained a pretty pink that was much like what her jacket was.

She held out a large, round glass, the sort that was simple yet nice to look at because of how clean and shiny it was, "You look thirsty." She stated plainly, her navy blue eyes cast upon Galian's chest.

"I am." He confirmed with a nod that made his bangs tickles his forehead and cheek as he took the mug, "Thank you."

"That's alright."

She sipped at her own beverage almost daintily, watching as Galian guzzled down his entire drink in one hit. Was he able to taste it? Snow wasn't sure as he wiped at his cheeks with the back of the hand holding the glass, the other poised on his hip carefully. He then waited for her to finish her own politely, silent and without looking at her, she did so hurriedly with a flush.

"Galian," She started again, as she took the glass from him, "People make mistakes." She said softly, in a near whisper, her large eyes gazing about the site to make sure no one had noticed their talking. Snow didn't think Alan would take to her chatting with an ex-Chess member lightly, especially so soon after the games. However, her minder was too busy throwing this and that at Danna as the blonde grinned and dodged and offered more reason for Alan to deck him on the other side of the damaged town.

Her eyes snapped back to Galian as he hummed and nodded in a way that reminded her of the elderly tutors she'd been sent whilst growing up, "Perhaps."

Snow hesitated before stating just as quietly, "They make you stronger."

"Do they?" Galian asked, an unfamiliar tone in his voice. Princess Snow would have thought he was being sarcastic with the slight sneer that had appeared on his handsome face, "It is exceedingly hard to tell."

Snow smiled brightly as Galian shifted so that he could return to pulling his debris apart, like a child pulling apart their least favourite jigsaw puzzle, "Well, you must be strong and brave to have come to us after the Chess' defeat." She shifted the glasses so that they were held in one hand and straightened her baby pink bow, her mouth opening so that it formed a small 'o' and her eyes widening further as she stared towards her forehead, "I wouldn't have been able to do that so soon."

"It was Ash. He can be quite bossy when he wants to be."

"Oh? But I thought you said you liked to live by your own rules." The Princess quesetioned innocently. This was a break through! It had to be! Galian hadn't spoken of Ash in their talk. If he had truly been dragged along wouldn't he have been whining about it? Snow thought it was possible. Not all that likely because it was Galian she was talking to and thinking about, but possible.

Galian stared down at her and she cursed her feeble height as she found she barely reached his collar bones; it made her feel like a little kid about to be admonished by their superiors, "Ash is a friend and I would not have him calling me a coward."

Snow couldn't help the bell like giggle that burst from her throat, "Ah! I see! That's the same kind of logic Alan uses when Jack and Ginta don't want to train!" She exclaimed with a kind smile.

Galian didn't return it, however, he did shift steadily so that he was then watching Alan (or perhaps he was really watching Danna?). His feet scuffed the ground noisily as he did so and the wind blew his dark curtain of hair back as though it were a magnificent cape, "He must be a harsh teacher; he has been hardened by war."

"Sometimes," Snow admitted as she hastily turned to watch her mentor too, "But he means well." This was a strange turn of subject, she realised, but if talking about others made him feel better (as Snow was starting to think he didn't like discussing himself, which was strange because he'd basically raised Nanashi into the man he was that day and Nanashi could go on about himself for hours if given the chance), then she'd ignore all else and follow his lead. Suddenly a switch in her head clicked and she turned to smile as innocently as she could up at Galian, "You know, I don't think he'd mind having a sparring partner."

"I am sure that friend of his would be a far more preferable partner than I." Galian said blandly, as though that were the most obvious thing in MAR-Heaven. Snow cursed his scarlet headband as it clung to his forehead, hiding his eyes from view.

Snow frowned adorably, hoping she looked menacing as she glared at the ash scattered ground, her hands clenched and held in front of her chest, "But you said you want to get strong!" She said, the pout her bottom lip had pushed into going unnoticed as she continued to glare.

"I do." He replied calmly, without missing a beat, "However, I still have a long time to live. I am nowhere near Alan's skill or magical ability, I would rather fight him when I stood a chance." Snow examined the man as he spoke, finding his solemn expression sincere as he continued to watch.

She hummed, sounding like a small bee as she did so, "Would you train with him if I ordered you too? You are a MAR citizen and I am MAR's princess."

Galian's look of surprised - distinguisable only because his mouth had fallen open cutely - was clear and present and Snow couldn't help but giggle at his cuteness. He smirked, "Would you truly do that, your Highness?" He asked then bowed, "I would do whatever her Majesty wishes, should that be the situation."

Snow giggled, "Then I want you to train with Alan when you get the chance. He won't mind." She waved her hand in front of her, her right seeking her mouth again as another childish chuckle went to escape her soft, pink lips.

"Is that all, Princess? I am sure Alan will not remain uninformed of your rule-breaking for much longer." Snow nodded as he bowed again and turned back to his work. The girl in pink shifted the glasses in her hands again and headed off for the refreshments table.

Ginta was now inhabiting it, laughing carelessly and loudly as Babbo spilt his drink all over himself. She smiled as she approached them, her heart thumping madly, "Ginta, have you finished for the day? I know Alan said we were building tomorrow."

The hyperactive, blonde boy nodded, "I just have two more pillars to pummel into the ground! Have you been bored, Snow? You don't like sitting around whilst other do the work, do you?" His voice was laced with concern and worry and she giggled at the prospect; he made it sound as though sitting around would kill her!

Snow smiled kindly and with a clank placed the glasses down beside a barrel filled with sweet smelling juice, "I was just talking to Galian. He's very polite."

"Ah!" Ginta smiled, "I know! We talked all about his battles during our therapy lesson! Did you know that he's stolen stuff from Lestava Castle? From _before_ the War Games six years ago? He told me that you need to strengthen your defences along the Eastern wall or something." Ginta's expression morphed into one of wondering adoration, "He's so cool."

The Princess giggled trilly, before her expression froze into a far more stern one, "He really said that?" She asked, her mind ticking as the thought, thought, thought. If Galian truly believed he shouldn't be forgiven, if he didn't think he wouldn't kill for power, perhaps she'd just have to show or train him to do so. Alan was a brilliant fighter, but he lacked all that was needed when it came to strategy. It was run in, beat to a pulp and cause all around destruction to the opposing side, with the middle aged man. Galian thought though and if he saw that he was helping people, perhaps he would be a little easy on himself.

Ginta nodded, "He also said something about your guards needing a bit more training in battles with ARM that aren't weapons. He used a small bout of electricity on some of them and they didn't know how to react." His face broke out into a brilliant, huge, bright grin as he lifted his arms so that his hands were clasped behind his head, "Or something like that. Hey!" Snow watched as Babbo attempted to sneak a 'sip' of Ginta's mauve juice and was stepped on for his efforts, her mind elsewhere as she rounded the table and found her crate again. She plopped down on it heavily.

This was going to need some planning. And she was in dire need of some sort of information that could help her win Alan's cooperation; there was no doubt that he wouldn't trust Galian near their protection documents, plans and procedures. Oh dear, she hoped she hadn't come up with expectations that were too high for her to reach. Alan could be downright stubborn when he wanted to be. Snow sighed, perhaps she should just make a royal order: "No alcoholic beverages or smokes are allowed to be sold/given to the Princess' bodyguard, Alan." She'd get a quick reaction out of him then, she thought smugly and with a small, disarming smile.

Again, midnight blue eyes scanned the site, taking in all of her friend's activities. Nanashi was showing off his electrical ability as he incinerated a stump, Alviss was using helping with the smashing of the tough stone that just wouldn't break into tinsy bits, Dorothy was heading for the refreshments table where Ginta was still arguing with - Snow's face contorted into one of rage. She flushed pink, That witch had better not be thinking to make any moves on _her _Ginta! They were supposed to be working!

With a great deal of determination, Snow was off her oak crate and stomping towards the pair, her eyes aflame with anger as the witch clutched at Ginta tightly a huge smile on her undoubtedly bland face as Ginta's turned red. Snow almost growled refinely; Galian could wait; there were other, greater evils in the world.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

**Woffy: **Made 'cause I love stirring people up. In the _Disliked Couples _thread on _Akari-chan_'s MAR forum the pairing GalianSnow popped up. I immediately stated my dislike for the pairing. However, after a few days of musing on it, I realised that I wasn't as opposed to the idea as I first thought. I mean... Despite my absoluting abhorration (not a word, I know) of Snow, I think this pairing could work. So I set this challenge up for myself (and found that I thought the pairing was cute!).

Let me know if I pulled off their personalities right. That's all I'm really worried about. Flames are not necessarially welcomed but I don't wish for them to be silenced either, because I know there are a few people that hate the pairing. But I'd like to hear what you think anyway. If you don't like the pairing, then tell me how my writing is. Did I use enough description for everything? Did I misspell a lot of things? All this helps, especially since my handy spell check is not present.

Also... _Ash/Galian is love_! I swear I was so tempted to mention it bluntly! -squee!-


End file.
